The Close Call
by Flaming Black Arrow
Summary: Oliver is seriously injured and lies on the brink of death. Full summary inside. Also Disclaimer for the entire fic (I kinda forgot to put it in the chapters.)
1. Prolouge: It Begins

**Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic so I hope it turns out ok. Review and let me know what you think. This fic came to me because I have seen that there aren't enough Hurt Oliver fics so I decided to write one of my own. Also I kinda suck at summaries and writing so if it's bad, constructive criticism would be awesome.**

 **The Close Call**

 **Written by: Flaming Black Arrow**

 **Status: In-progress**

 **Pairings: OliverxFeclicity**

 **Full-Summary: While out on a mission Oliver runs into the steel changing meta-human. A long fight leaves Oliver weak and slowly dying. Before he passes out he sends and alert to the Foundry for help. Upon arriving at the scene, Felicity Smoak doesn't see Oliver anywhere. After a little searching she finds the Arrow with Detective Lance. The Arrow is unconscious and bleeding out at a startling rate, and now Lance knows Oliver is the Arrow. Will the gang be able to save Oliver from death and a life in Iron Heights Prison, or will they lose him all together?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oliver's POV**

The pain. That was all Oliver could seem to focus on. His body felt like it was on fire. He had encountered one bad person. He remembered that Barry called them Meta-humans. This meta had turned to metal, steel, maybe when anything hit him. So the end result was Oliver on his side in an abandoned warehouse with multiple cuts, arrow holes, and broken bones. His strength started to leave him. It was slipping away, so seconds before he passed out he sent an alert to the Foundry, hoping someone was there. Then darkness engulfed him and he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

 **Felicity's POV**

She was waiting for Oliver to respond to her when suddenly the emergency alarm rang throughout the Foundry. Frantically searching for the source of the alarm she pinpointed a location and without thinking she ran out of the underground base and jumped into her car following the signal. Calling Dig and Roy while driving she sped to the warehouse Oliver was at. "Dig, its Felicity I need you to go to warehouse 15 near the docks, one of the emergency alarms went off and it's Oliver's!" she finished breathlessly.

"Okay, contact Roy, also Felicity where are you?" Diggle responded.

"I'm on my way to warehouse 15 right now." Felicity answered honestly. "Also before you say I should have stayed in the base because it was safer, I needed to figure out if Oliver was hurt."

"I get it. Just be careful, you don't know if anyone is with Oliver." Diggle reasoned

"Will do, I'm going to give Roy a call" Felicity said as she hung up on Diggle.

Her conversation with Roy was pretty similar to the one she had with Diggle so now all three of the Team Arrow members were headed to warehouse 15 on the docks. Upon arriving Felicity saw no signs of Oliver being there. _He must be inside_ Felicity thought. Wandering through the warehouse looking for Oliver, Felicity wondered if anyone else had found him already. After 25 minutes of wandering around Felicity finally found Oliver, but he wasn't alone. Sitting next to him was the one and only Detective Lance.

"Would you like to explain Oliver Queen being the _Arrow_ to me?" Lance asked with emphasis on the word Arrow.

Felicity just stared like she was in a trance. Oliver's groan of pain shocked her back to reality and she rushed over to his side. "Oliver." She called out. After a pause she called out again, but with more panic rising to her voice.

"FELICITY, OLIVER!" she heard Diggle's voice call out.

"Dig…" Oliver groaned out before his voice faded leaving him helpless.

 **Diggle's POV**

"Dig, over here" Felicity's call rang around the warehouse, but Diggle was able to track her down.

As Dig walked over he gasped when he saw his friends body on the cold hard ground and he wasn't moving. Then he realized Detective Lance was there as well.

"What will you do now?" Diggle questioned Lance.

"Truthfully, I'm not quite sure." Lance responded.

Diggle then turned away and lifted up his friend's prone body despite the weak protests. Quickly getting to the van Diggle put Oliver in the back and hopped in to the driver's seat and took off to the Foundry with Felicity and Detective Lance following right behind him.


	2. Broken Dreams Part 1

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the love you have shown so far. This chapter is up quickly because i have had time, but they may come later than expected. Now to chapter 1: The Watch. This is going to add on to the prolouge.**

 **The Close Call**

 **Written by: Flaming Black Arrow**

 **Status: In-progress**

 **Pairings: OliverxFeclicity, adding LaurelxOliver**

 **Rating: T, for mild launguage and mention of slight torture**

 **Full-Summary: While out on a mission Oliver runs into the steel changing meta-human. A long fight leaves Oliver weak and slowly dying. Before he passes out he sends and alert to the Foundry for help. Upon arriving at the scene, Felicity Smoak doesn't see Oliver anywhere. After a little searching she finds the Arrow with Detective Lance. The Arrow is unconscious and bleeding out at a startling rate, and now Lance knows Oliver is the Arrow. Will the gang be able to save Oliver from death and a life in Iron Heights Prison, or will they lose him all together?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oliver's POV**

Oliver was only half consious, but he could feel every bump the van hit. The Pain had just barely become bearable and then they would hit another bump in the road. The van slowed and rolled to a stop; Oliver knew they were out front of Verdant. . Vaguely he heard orders being shouted for a table to be moved to the first floor of the night club. The rumble of a motorcylce came closer and got louder only adding to the throbbing pain in his head. Doors opened and a shadow shifted in to being next to him.

"It's going to be okay Oliver" The shadow said and Oliver realized the voice was familiar, but he wasn't sure how.

He tried to open his eyes, but only managed to make them flutter slightly.

"Rest Oliver, you need to save your strength." Finally it clicked. The voice Oliver was hearing belonged to Felicity.

Listening to Felicity Oliver let himself lie still and soon he drifted into the dark dreames that haunted his nights.

 **The Dream**

 _Oliver opened his eyes and the pain was gone._ I'm dreaming _he thought absentmindedly. There were shouts in the distance. People were coming towards him, and quickly. He turned and shifted to see what was around him that he could use. He spotted his bow and arrows, grabbing them he ran. Suddenly he was caught in some sort of net._ How did I not see this trap? _He mentally cursed himself for not remembering that traps were everywhere. Men came around some trees laughing as they walked towards him._

 _"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A boy who got himself stuck in one sticky situaion it seems." one of the men stated. This man looked better dressed than all of his comrades . "Bind him" the order came all to soon._

 _Rough rope was tied around his wrists and he was dragged up off the ground. A second later he was being pushed ahead of one of the really big burly men._

That was how his dreames always started.

 **Felictiy's POV**

Sleep lulled Felicity towards it as silence fell over a now sleeping Oliver. Looking at Oliver's still and sleeping form she could tell he was at peace for a little. It was strange to her, while Oliver slept he looked so peaceful and relazed, no creased eyebrows or worried frown. She figured she could get some sleep, when Oliver unexpectedly started to have a seizure.

"ROY!" Felicity called to the boy watching over the van. His head popped in through the back doors and instantaneously took in the sight of his friend seizing.

"I'll be right back." Roy said before he sprinted off to go get Diggle and Detective Lance.

"Please hang on Oliver." Felicity pleaded with the unconsious figure before her.

It was only a few minutes, but it seemed like ages before Diggle, Roy, and Detective Lance arrived. Diggle and Lance lifted Oliver holding him under the shoulders as his body heaved and jerked. Together with Roy and Felicity close behind they got him onto the table in the Foundry. He was strapped down by Felicity and Roy as Diggle got the medical cart next to him and hooked him up to all the machines to monitor his vitals. A chair was pulled over by Diggle and Felicity collapsed down into its warmth. Sobs and tears came upon her faster than she thought and soon she was breaking down in tears. Oliver had stopped seizing and was still on the table. The beaping of the heart monitor was so faint it was like there was no sound at all. Felicity sat in the Foundry through the entire night dozing off near 1:00 am. Her phone started to go off and she woke with her eyes fluttering open. She stood and walked drowsly to where her phone was buzzing. The contact said it was Laurel Lance, also the Black Canary, calling.

"Hello?" Felicity asked answering the phone suprising herself with how raspy her voice was.

"Felicity, what happened you sound horrible." Laurel's voice filled with worry.

"Nothing," Felicity said then she added "well, it's Oliver."

"What did Oliver do to you this time?" Laurel asked in an accusing tone.

"Nothing." Felicity responded. "It's what was done to him."

"What do you mean?" Laurel wondered.

"Oliver was hurt by some crazy maniac and now he is dying. I'm scared for him because his heartbeat is so faint the machine is having a hard time detecting it." Felicity explained.

"Where are you?" Laurel's voice filled with panic.

"The Foundry." Felicity sighed.

"I'll be there soon." Laurel finished and hung up.

Felicity sighed again and went back to her chair beside Oliver. Looking at the heart monitor she could tell he had gotten slightly better over the night but it was still bad. Shifting so she was comfotable Felicity started to drift back to sleep not realizing Oliver was twitching in his nightmarish sleep.

 **The Dream**

 _Oliver had been knocked out on the way to where ever they were going. As he came to he found his hands were strung above his head with the same robe they had origionally bound him with. Blinking as he woke he swung his head to look around him. He was in some sort of tent, it looked like it was the camp leaders tent, well organized with a large desk, cot, and multiple large boxes. He figured the boxes were food rations or weapons._

 _"Look who's up" A voice sound out of no where shocking Oliver back to reality._

 _"Where are you coward?" Oliver's voice taunted._

 _"Brave words for the fool who is bound." The voice answered back. A dark chuckle escaped the voices lips and the owner finally came around to face Oliver. This was the same fancy looking man Oliver had first scene. "You must be the head of this operation," Oliver started "am I correct?"_

 _"That you are, I'm Slade Wilson, head of this small military operation. Now it's time for you to meet a friend of mine, their name is Shado." as Slade finished a black clad figure stepped forward. Oliver couldn't see their face for it was covered by a mask. Out of a sheath this Shado pulled out a gleaming knife. It was long and had a razor sharp edge that could cut almost anything._

 _"Begin" Slade said as he stepped back._

 _Shado nodded and stepped even clooser to Oliver. The knife was pulled around and slid through his skin like butter. His screams echoed around the tent._

That is how it got even worse.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: That was chapter 1 of this fic, hope you enjoyed. I want to thank all of those who have followed, faved, and reviewed on this fic so far. Please keep the reviews coming they help me improve my writing so you guys can enjoy it more. More chapters to come, although they will probably not come out at fast as this one , hope you enjoyed and will continue to read. Hang in there guys will make more chapters ASAP.**


	3. Broken Dreams Part 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the love you have shown so far. This chapter is up quickly because i have had time, but they may come later than expected. Now to chapter 1: Broken Dreams Part-2. This is going to add on to the prolouge.**

 **The Close Call**

 **Written by: Flaming Black Arrow**

 **Status: In-progress**

 **Pairings: OliverxFeclicity, adding LaurelxOliver**

 **Rating: T, for mild launguage and slight mention of torture**

 **Full-Summary: While out on a mission Oliver runs into the steel changing meta-human, Tony Woodward. A long fight leaves Oliver weak and slowly dying. Before he passes out he sends and alert to the Foundry for help. Upon arriving at the scene, Felicity Smoak doesn't see Oliver anywhere. After a little searching she finds the Arrow with Detective Lance. The Arrow is unconscious and bleeding out at a startling rate, and now Lance knows Oliver is the Arrow. Will the gang be able to save Oliver from death and a life in Iron Heights Prison, or will they lose him all together?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Laurels POV**

After her call with a tired sounding Felicity, Laurel Lance was rushing straight over to the Foundry. As much as she tried to hate Oliver she just... couldn't. She still cared about him, even if it was just like him being her brother. She cared for Oliver, yes, but it didn't mean their relationship was perfect. What was worse was now she was worried for Felicity. Felicity didn't deserve what life had given her. She didn't deserve to worry every time Oliver was hurt, but that was what life had dealt her. As more thoughts piled up in Laurel's head she got to Verdant and parked. She practically ran to the back door of the Foundry and punched in the key code. The door unlocked with a click and she burst into the underground lair going down the steps three at a time. She reached the bottom of the steps and turned towards Oliver letting out a suprised gasp as she saw her father next to him.

"Laurel?" Feliciy's tired voice rang out.

"Ya, I'm here Felicity." Laurel responded.

"Laurel," her father spoke "what are you doing here?"

"I kind of help Oliver when he is the Arrow." Laurel responded after a short hesitation.

Laurel looked down before adding "I'm the Black Canary, not Sara."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Lance shouted at her

"Because you would have done what you just did." she adds softly

Lance took a few deep breaths before continuing "I''m just worried about you getting hurt, like Queen here."

"I get it, daddy, I promise to be safe." Laurel concluded.

 **The Dream**

 _Oliver watched as Shado approached him again, blood was seeping from the wound near his hip. The blade came down again, but this time it was across his chest going straight down his stomach from his sternum. His cries were loud and laced with unshed pain. This was the worst kind of pain. Shado and Slade had turned against him in this version of his time on the island. His blood splattered on the ground forming a puddle below his feet._

 _"P-Ple-Please stop" Oliver huffed through the pain lacing up his body._

 _"I would, if only you could change the past" Slade said chukling darkly._

 _"I'm sorry, it was my fault, but I didn't mean to get her killed." Oliver pleaded. He knew this was just a changed memory from the time he spent on the island, but it felt so real. Pain laced up his arm causing him to cry out as the blade dug through muscle straight to his bone. The pain continued on like that for hours. He was bearly able to keep his head up when Slade finally ordered Shado to stop._

 _"You hold up well boy." Slade remarked._

 _"Thanks for noticing my skills." Oliver rasped from a dry throat._

 _"We're not done here, but for now you can have time to recover." Slade decided motioning to a shadow in the corner. Aman in all black, like Shado, stepped forward at Slades beckon._

 _"Take him to the cell, and there is no need to be gentle with him." Slade told the shadow with a sly smile._

 _Oliver groaned as his arms were roughly pulled from hanging over his head. As his feet touched the ground he collapsed into an unconcious heap. The Shadow motioned to another and together they lifted Oliver from the ground. They dragged the unconsious boy through the woods a short ways until they came to a bamboo covered hole in the ground. They then proceeded to toss Oliver into the cell. As Oliver landed they thought they could hear multiple bones breaking and shattering. One of them winced at the noise and the other just turned and walked away without one look back._

 **Felicity's** **POV**

About 30 minutes after Laurel arrived

Lance, Lauel and herself were sitting around chatting a bit when alarms started to blare throughout the Foundry. Felicity spun her chair so fast it almost fell over. She crossed the room in three quick strides stopping at Olivers side. She almost cried out when she saw Oliver. He had blood coming from wound upon wound all over his body. Scars were crossed with new lines that would most likely scar over. Blood was pooling heavily around him and Felicity realized Oliver would die within minutes unless she did something. She didin't even realize Laurel and Detective Lance had come over to stand by her side next to Oliver. She turned and rushed away to get water to clean the wounds. Along with the water she grabbed bandages that would help stop the bleeding. Laurel was appointed the task of cleaning the wounds and Detective Lance was chosen to banadge them. Felicity pulled out her phone and speed dialed Diggle, who at the time was with Roy.

"Hello?" Diggle's voice came through the phone.

"You need to get to the Foundry, _Now._ " Felicity said emphisising the word now.

"Why, What happened Felicity?" Roy called out to her.

"It's Oliver..." she paused "he has gotten worse."

"On our way" The boys responded in unision.


	4. Chills

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the love you have shown so far. This is a continuation from Broken Dreams Part 2. Warning there is "Broken" Roy. I am actually very happy with how this fic has turned out so far and I cant wait to be posting new fics and chapters. BTW, if any one has read the Grisha Trilogy (recomended if you haven't) There is a fan fic I have posted that is a slight cross between that and Arrow, so read if you want to.**

 **The Close Call**

 **Written by: Flaming Black Arrow**

 **Status: In-progress**

 **Pairings: OliverxFeclicity, LaurelxOliver**

 **Rating: T, for mild launguage and mention of slight torture**

 **Full-Summary: While out on a mission Oliver runs into the steel changing meta-human. A long fight leaves Oliver weak and slowly dying. Before he passes out he sends and alert to the Foundry for help. Upon arriving at the scene, Felicity Smoak doesn't see Oliver anywhere. After a little searching she finds the Arrow with Detective Lance. The Arrow is unconscious and bleeding out at a startling rate, and now Lance knows Oliver is the Arrow. Will the gang be able to save Oliver from death and a life in Iron Heights Prison, or will they lose him all together?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Roy's POV**

Diggle shoved his foot on the gas pedel and sped to Verdant. When the boys arrived, they were on patrol at the time, Roy jumped out of the van and sprinted to the backdoor of Verdant. The backdoor was ajar slightly and Roy practically ripped the door off its hinges before sliding down the rail of the stairs. He hopped off the stairs and rushed over to where Oliver laid on a table and the rest of the gang had gathered. One look at Oliver had him on his knees about to break down in to heaving sobs. There was a ruslte and Roy felt a warm body next to him with small arms wrapped around his shoulders. Roy looked up through his own tears to see Felicity, puffy eyes and all, holding him to comfort them both.

"T-th-this can't be happening" Roy's could hear his own voice break and faulter. Felicity just pulled him into her tighter.

"It..." Felicity's voice faded. After gaining some strength Felicity finished by saying "It is, but Oliver will survive."

"How..." Roy paused "How can you be sure?"

"He has something to fight for." Felicity said gaining some strength to her voice.

"What is left to fight for?" Roy questioned her.

"His family," She looked up in thought "us, Starling, Queen Consalidated, there is a whole ton of things he has to fight for."

"I guess you're right." Roy mumbled.

 **A Few Weeks Later(JK it was five months)**

"Its been almost five months Felicity, I don't think Oliver will make it much longer." Roy stated raising his voice. Him and Felicity had been getting into more and more arguments about Oliver's health. As it turned out Oliver had sometimes gotten worse and sometimes better.

"He is so thin he probably won't recover from it, besides it's not normal for a person to disappear for five months!" Roy continues growing even more frustrated.

"He will get better Roy, he always will." Felicity argues back.

A groan of pain shocks them both back to reality.

"Oliver!" Felicity's suprised gasp came out first.

They both rushed over to his side at the same time. He looked so pale and thin Roy started to worry what would happen if Oliver tried to get up.

"Oliver go slow." Roy had grabbed his arm trying to steady him. Suddenly Roy pulled his hand back llike he had gotten burned or something. Felicity then walked over. She slowly set her hand on Oliver's arm. She pulled it back almost ten seconds later.

"Oliver is so cold." Felicity remarked.

"Ya, he is freezing to death." Roy finalized.

"Wait..." a pause "how is he freezing to death? To me it's warm in here." Felicity said.

"It must have happened the same way as the cuts that randomly formed." Roy said thinking back five months.

"Your right Roy, oh and sorry for fighting with you a lot these past months." Felicity apologized "I was just worried for Oliver and the team."

"It's okay, I'm at fault for instigating the fights anyways, friends?" Roy asked.

"Friends." Felicity said while hugging Roy for the first time in five months.

Oliver groaned again and the two, newly reformed, friends turned in unison to observe what was happening.

 **Felicity's POV**

When she heard Oliver groan she had hoped he was waking up. It might be possible that he was. Felicity went over to Oliver again but this time she brought a heat pad and a blanket to place over him. She was hoping to warm him so he didn't catch a cold or hypothermia. Oliver groans were getting more rapid when her hand was on him.

"Shush Oliver, you need to focus on the warmth of my hand." Felicty directed the unconsious man.

Oliver twitched slightly and he started to shiver heaviy.

"Felicity, why don't we call Barry and see what we can do to help him." Roy suggested

"Good idea, thanks Roy." Felicity seemed to cheer up a tiny bit fter that.

Grabbing her phone from the computer table she dialed Barry, The Flash.

"Hello, Star Labs Doctor Snow, what can I do for you." Felicity heard Caitlins soothing voice as she answered the phone.

"Hey Caitlin, is Barry there?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity?" Caitlin question was partnered with a slight tone of confusion.

"That's me." Felicity said cheerfully.

"Just your luck, Barry just got back from his run." Catlin commented "I'm going to put him on."

"Thanks Caitlin." Felicity sounded relieved to Caitlin.

"Hey Felicity, whats up?" Barry's voice came over the phone.

"Do you happen to know if one of the Meta-humans your holding... escaped?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know, give me one second and I will check." Barry said. Felicity could hear the rush of wind as Barry flashed to the Meta cells.

"Well..." Barry paused.

"What?" Felicity demanded

"A man named Tony Woodward, can change his skin into steel, has escaped." Barry quickly blurted.

"Well now we at least know who beat the crap out of Oliver five months ago." Felicity sighed.

"Wait what?" Barry said sounding confused.

"If you and the team, minus Doctor Wells could get to Staring that would be great." Feliciy said.

"Right, we'll be there in a flash." Barry said before ending the call.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **You know the drill, review please please please.**

 **I truly hope you are enjoying the story and now we FINALLY get to include Barry and his team from Flash. What will happen next for our two teams? You will just have to wait and find out... Bam Bam BAAAAAM. Thanks for hanging with me for this story you guys are great.**


	5. Flashed into Out of Body

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the love you have shown so far. Can't wait to finally have Bary and his teen inclued in this fic. At this point Barry and Oliver have a Bigger Brother, Little Brother relationship. This chapter will include Worried Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe. Super sorry for the long wait, but it's over now. I have to say this was one of the harder chapters to write because I'm in that position of, I know where I want this to end, but don't know how I want to get there.**

 **The Close Call**

 **Written by: Flaming Black Arrow**

 **Status: In-progress**

 **Pairings: OliverxFeclicity, LaurelxOliver**

 **Rating: T, for mild launguage and mention of slight torture**

 **Full-Summary: While out on a mission Oliver runs into the steel changing meta-human. A long fight leaves Oliver weak and slowly dying. Before he passes out he sends and alert to the Foundry for help. Upon arriving at the scene, Felicity Smoak doesn't see Oliver anywhere. After a little searching she finds the Arrow with Detective Lance. The Arrow is unconscious and bleeding out at a startling rate, and now Lance knows Oliver is the Arrow. Will the gang be able to save Oliver from death and a life in Iron Heights Prison, or will they lose him all together?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Barry's POV**

After he had hung up with Felicity, Barry flashed to Cisco and Caitlin, while packing a bag at the same time. _Man do I love having super speed_ Barry thought as he did this.

"Okay, what is going on?" Caitlins voice brought Barry back to reality.

"Where do you want me to start?" Barry questioned.

"The bad news or the really bad news?" he added quickly.

"Bad first please." Cisco said quietly.

"Let's see," Barry paused "To start Tony Woodward escaped the Particle Accelerator."

Both Cisco and Caitlin gasped at the same time.

"How did he..." Cisco's voice faded off.

"Okay, thats bad, but what is the really bad news?" Caitlin asked.

"Tony is in Starling City and the Arrow has kinda been out of it for like, five months." Barry explained quickly.

"The Arrow, wait, how do you even know the Arrow, you do know the Arrow, right?" Cisco asked.

"Yes Cisco, I know who the Arrow is and I also know he needs help." Barry stated the last part matter-of-fact like.

"Okay lets go, I'll call Doctor Wells." Caitlin said starting to gerb for her phone. Suddenly Barry had both Cisco and Caitlin's phones.

"BARRY!" Caitlin practically yelled "What was that about?"

"You can't call Wells." Barry's answer was almost inaudible. "Just trust me please, I'm going to flash to Starling, please be as fast as you can." Barry said practically begging.

"Fine," came Caitlin's heavy sigh "At least let me call Joe."

"Deal." Barry said as he flashed away putting the phones on the desk as he went.

 **Felicity's POV**

A sudden wind burst through the Foundry and Felicity quietly cursed as the paper she was working on flew to the floor. She pushed herself up out of her chair and stiffly walked over to gather her papers. She was waering her ear buds and hadn't realized Bary was in the room. She put the papers back on her desk when her computer beeped. Her head snapped to the computer station and she rushed over to see what was going on. She sighed and sent a message to Diggle and Roy, who were currently in the field. She then looked up to check on Oliver who was still on the medical table. She jumped when she saw Barry standing with his back to her. As she walked over turning her music off, she got a look at Oliver this time. He was pale and looked weak, his eyes were slightly open but they were glazed over heavily.

"I really should get a paper weight" Felicity said with a tired laugh.

"How much sleep have you gotten lately?" Barry asked concern flowing into his voice.

"Maybe two or threes hours of sleep per night." Felicity said looking down

"Felicity," Barry quietly said to her "you need to get some rest or you might end up like Oliver."

"I can't," Felicity started "the...the nightmares."

Barry then pulled Felicity into a hug "It's midnight Felicity, I will watch you and help you sleep. I promise."

"I wanna be next to Ollie." Felicity started to sound like a five year old.

"Okay, you can stay next to him. Let me get you a chair." Barry was acting like a father to her and Felicity didn't mind at all. The fact was Felicity had lost it in herself to care about anything or anyone.

"Thank you for caring, Barry." Felicity said as sleep overcame her.

 **Oliver's POV**

Oliver watched Felicity and Barry interact with very blurry eyes. His head was pounding like a hurricane and his body felt detached. He blinked his blurry eyes once and suddenly he was looking at himself, Felicity, and Barry. He felt fine, but something was off. He didn't understand how he could see his own body. A few minutes after Felicity fell asleep Barry left to get a place for Caitlin, Cisco and himself to stay. As the door was swinging shut an archer dressed in black stalked in. Oliver recognized him in an instant. "Malcom" he muttered under his breath "What do you want now?" He then seemed to teleport to bing next to his bow and arrows "Only one thing left to do." Oliver realized. He turned to his bow and grabbed at it...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **You know the drill, review please please please.**

 **And now the major question of WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME, find out when the next chapter is up...**

 **So, did you guys like the cliff hanger I left you with? Remember reviews. the more reviews the fast chapters might come out.**


End file.
